


Broken

by AnGsTy_tEeN_78



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, F/M, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnGsTy_tEeN_78/pseuds/AnGsTy_tEeN_78
Summary: What if the Sebastian Smythe we see in Glee is just the effect of something much greater?What if he's affected more people then we know?





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So in this first chapter you won't really get to hear anything about Sebastian Smythe or anyone else from Glee, so don't be surprised. I'm planning on alternating points of view throughout the story. Everything in this chapter is created by me except for the characters Iris and Joe West. A lot of the tags probably won't seem fit for the first few chapters and stuff, but it will all fit in eventually.
> 
> **UPDATE 5/28/19** I'm probably never going to update this story! I'm planning on re-writing it but with more... umph... You know what I mean? Anyways- Too-da-loo!

 

The alarm clock screeched as she let out a deep groan.She thought to herself  _ Oof, I just want to die. _ It was Iris’s first day of senior year, and let me tell you, she was not ready. Summer had been… ok to say the least. She mostly just slouched around the house, and went to camp. She spend quite a bit of time with her boyfriend, Michael.

Michael was the all-star football player at Anchor Grove High, and was at the top of the popular pyramid. Iris may not be on top of the popular pyramid, but was definitely on top of the cheer pyramid. Being cheer captain meant that she and Michael had to be the stereotypical ultimate power couple. They had gotten together a few months into Junior year. The girls swooned over them, and the boys aspired to be like them.

Iris put on her cheer uniform that she had received the year before, and headed downstairs. Her dad was leaning over a bowl of cereal he had been eating before work. He was lead detective at the local police station. 

“Hey kid, bout’ time that you got up,” said Joe, as he slid the box of cereal and the carton of milk to Iris. “I thought I would drive you to school to see you off on your first day.”

“Oh.. Dad… you really don’t have to... I can just take the bus…”

“No, I insist. Now eat quickly we have to leave soon.” Joe put his dish in the sink and went upstairs to finish getting ready. Iris quickly finished, and put the finishing touches on her look before heading out to meet her dad in the car.

They had been driving for about five minutes in complete silence until one of them finally spoke.

“So... You excited?” said Joe, finally breaking the silence. Iris just sighed.

“I mean… I guess…”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Oh… I don’t know… I’ve been looking forward to this year since seventh grade, but now I just know it’s gonna suck.” Joe took a deep breath.

“Look, just because things have been rough lately, doesn’t mean that this year still won’t be great. Just look at all the bright things” Iris was having a hard time seeing that.

Finally they arrived in front of the school. The school was definitely not new, but you couldn’t say it was old either. She could remember when her best friend had said that the school “looked like a freaking asylum,” and she couldn’t agree more at this very moment. She spotted the rest of her friends, well, friends was a strong word. They were more like her cliche cheerleading posse. You see these cheesy high school dramas and think to yourself, “Pffft, high school is nothing like that,” well, you’d be wrong. 

Iris had been dropping off her school supplies at her locker when she found a familiar face behind her.

“Hey babe, i’ve missed you so much,” he leaned in for a kiss from his girlfriend but was pushed away.

“I’m just not in the mood right now, ok?” 

“Oh really, maybe I can put you into a good mood,” he said, giving his signature devilish smirk. She couldn’t express how much that smirk made her want to rip his face off. 

He finally walked away when he got turned down again. The bell for class rang as all the students scurried off to their classrooms. Iris checked her schedule for her first class. Of course it was her least favorite class, Math. She used to have a best friend who was willing to stay up with her to help her study for her stupid math tests. Unfortunately she ruined that some time ago.

Soon the first few classes had come and gone, and Iris looked down the row of lockers, analyzing all the faces nervously depositing their book and supplies. She should've known this year was going to start the same way it ended last year. There was still an empty shell of a locker towards the end with no supplies to occupy it. Of course there wasn’t going to be there. 

Nobody wanted the horrifying engraved messages on the inside, nor did they appreciate the spray paint sprawled across the locker. She walked over to the locker when nobody was looking, and just stood there and stared at the locker. It was her fault that the locker may never be occupied. She didn’t mean to vandalise the locker the way she did, but that’s what peer pressure will do to you. 

What was she doing? Everyday she stood in front of the vandalised and hoped for it to be restored to its former glory. Everybody else had moved on. The kid whose books previously inhabited the locker were long was long gone.

Her train of thought was halted when she was called over by her cliche friend group. 

“So are we still on for this weekend?” said your everyday, peppy cheerleader. 

“Can we reschedule? My dad wants me to go to one of his tupid office parties,” replied one of the impossibly beefy jocks.

“I told you this already, Al. My parents are going to  be away for this weekend only.” Alvin let out a sigh as the bell signaling that they should get to class rang. She quickly ran over to the cheerleader to ask about the party.

“Hey, about this party, Ginger. I’m not sure if I can make it,” said Iris.

“What? You have to come! There will be drinks,” she said with her usual peppy attitude.

“I don’t know, I already have a ton of homework to do.”

“You have all week to think about it, PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE come,” and at that Ginger walked away, leaving Iris feeling alone in the sea students. Iris had one more class left before lunch

Iris couldn’t pay attention to anything Mrs. Trinsdale was saying. A few hours into the school day, and she was already listening to boring lectures about the revolutionary war. She stared at her watch, waiting for the bell that dismissed them to lunch to ring before she her brain exploded from the sound of the teacher’s dull voice.

After a few minutes of absolute boredom, the bell finally rang, and the kids hurriedly got their stuff together to go to lunch. Iris ran out of the classroom and to the lunch room. She looked around hoping to find who she really wanted to see right now, but alas, she should’ve realized it was pointless looking.

She stood behind her classmates, waiting to get their lunches. Iris forgot about the piles of crap their school called “food”. She let the lunch lady scoop a pile of… something onto her plate. Looking through the cafeteria, she saw the table with all the other cheerleaders and jocks.  She dropped her tray down next to Michael, and listened in on their conversation. The main person talking was Emily LaHune. Emily was known for her intense gossiping as well as her desire to be lead cheerleader. She has made constant attempts to overthrow Iris, but Iris always prevailed.

“My summer was filled with all sorts of fun!” said Emily in her fake high pitched voice,”I hung out with a ton of boys I saw at our beach house over the summer. Oh, you could just see the light reflect off of those hard abs…” Iris could tell she was just trying to get her boyfriend jealous. She sucked on her straw in what was supposed to be a seductive way. Iris hoped she choked. 

“Really Emily, what were their names,” asked Iris slightly. Emily’s face started to turn red.

“Oh.. There was Tyrone… and… uhm…. Craig…” she said nervously. Iris laughed. Well, she didn’t laugh the way she used to, but instead let out a somewhat fake laugh. Casey was next to talk.

“So Iris, what did you do over the summer?” 

“Oh me? I went to theatre camp and got out of the house a lot.” Iris knew that that was a lie, but hey, everyone here was being just as fake. She decided to also leave out the fact that she had tried to catch as many glimpses as she could of her neighbor. As creepy as it sounds, she was desperate for him to start talking to her again. 

Before she knew it, people were starting to put their trays back, and throw out their trash. She picked her stuff up and took another glance at her schedule. She had art next. For once a subject that didn’t bore her to death. She immediately ran to her locket to pick up her sketchbook and went straight to the art room

When she finally reached the the art room on the other side of the building, she saw another familiar face. She plopped her backpack at the empty seat. Things had been awkward between her and Maya for a little while now. They used to hang out, and gossip, and do everything young, innocent, teenage girls do, but that wasn’t the reality anymore. 

“So, did you do anything interesting over the summer?” said Iris nervously. Maya looked up from her sketchbook.

“Oh… not much,” Maya said. The tenseness between the two could be seen without even having to hear the conversation. 

Class soon started, and they were introduced to their first art project of the semester.

“Now class, for this project you will need to work in partners. If anyone doesn’t have a partner, they will be put in a group of three. Once in these groups, you will decide what you would like to do for your mural that we will be painting in the hallway,” said Ms. Hertsy, as she continued to babble on about the project. 

When she finally finished, everybody rushed into their groups, leaving only Iris and Maya left.

“So uhm, do you- do you want to work together,” said Iris, sitting awkwardly while awaiting a response.

“Do we really have a choice?” responded Maya. 

Iris let out a small chuckle, before asking what they were going to do their project on. They did some uncomfortable brainstorming before they finally came up with their project. They were going to make a simple mural. There were going to be students walking through the halls of our school with all sorts of school pride. Sure, it wasn’t the most interesting, or unique project they could do, but they really wanted to get done as soon as possible.

Maya had wished she could just casually ask Iris about her summer like they used to, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Things between them had gotten rough by the end of last year. It was Iris’s fault for giving up her true friends just to be popular. Maya had tried to join her in her rise to popularity, but ended up getting shoved away. She could tell that Iris felt guilty about it, but it isn’t very easy to forgive a friend who betrayed you. 

After a gruesomely long class, the bell finally wrong. The two said a quick bye to each other, and sprinted out of the classroom

Iris was once again waiting for the final bell of the day to ring. She didn’t care that she was missing out on everything the teacher was trying to tell the class. She just wanted to go home.

After what felt like eternity, the loud chime of the bell sounded through the crappy speakers of the school, and the students were released from their classrooms. Iris headed over to her locker to put away her school supplies. It was only the first day, and she already had a shit ton of homework to do. She took one more glance down the hall at the vandalized locker and ran to catch the bus.


End file.
